Operation: Recovering Yorick
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: Sequel to Evening Soothers. Part II of the War of the Skull Trilogy. Sherlock plans to get Yorick back...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And the plot bunnies just keep on coming. Okay, I apologize if Sherlock is completely OOC. He just came out this way. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sherlock_. I still don't even own the DVD. :(

Time line: This takes place like a few hours before _Evening Soothers _ends. :D

Chapter 1

"Sherlock, what the heck are you doing?"

"Planning," came the sharp reply.

John stood in the doorway of the sitting room, watching his flatmate pacing from the coffee table to the fireplace and back again. When Sherlock arrived at the table, he picked up a piece of paper, then carried it to the mirror, that was over the fireplace, and tapped it on the edge.

"Sorry, planning? Planning, what exactly?" John asked.

Sherlock stopped abruptly, turned and stared at John. "I thought it would be obvious." he gestured to the pieces of paper tapped to the mirror. "I'm planning to recover my skull."

"Your skull? The same skull that Mrs. Hudson took from you this morning? Yorick the Skull?" John asked, slowly.

Sherlock sighed. "No, the skull that Mrs. Hudson took from Mrs. Turner next door."

"Okay, alright," John said, slightly irritated. "Sherlock, how are you going to get the skull back from a still very ticked off Mrs. Hudson?"

Sherlock smiled, and went to the side table that was next to the chair John liked to sit in. He picked up a small box and handed it to John. "Do you know what this is?"

John took the box and looked at it. "Mrs. Hudson's herbal soothers?"

Sherlock nodded. "I'm glad to see that you are not blind as well as dumb."

John just ignored the insult. "Okay what did you put in this?"

Sherlock's blue- grey eyes lit up. "I replaced the 'evening soothes' with sleeping powder."

"Where did you get-? Never mind. So your plan is what?" John asked, handing the box back.

"My plan is to wait until she's asleep, then break into her flat, find my skull, then leave." Sherlock said, taking the box back to its original resting place.

"What happens to Mrs. Hudson?" John asked, warily.

"Nothing. Except a good night's rest." Sherlock said, a little too casually.

"Sherlock, what have you done?"

Sherlock only smiled.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, there will be more chapters and yes, there will be one more story after this one. Making this a trilogy. I did not plan on making a trilogy, but it all stated with the evening soothers. So much potential with just two words! I couldn't stop! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As you may have guessed, I have finished writing this trilogy. Yay! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: This is still embaressing. No matter how many times they make me say it. I still do not own _Sherlock_.

Timeline: This chapter takes place right before _Evening Soothers _ends.

Chapter 2

There was a faint _snick _that announced the door was unlocked. The only sign that betrayed Sherlock's satisfaction was a twitch at the corner of his mouth. He turned to John, who was standing behind him, and asked, "You remember what you're supposed to do?"

John nodded. "Yeah, keep watch."

There was something in the other man's voice... "And you will tell me if someone unexpected comes?"

John nodded again. A bit reluctantly, it seemed to Sherlock. He narrowed his blue- grey eyes slightly at his friend. He opene his mouth to pursue his suspicion, then shut it again, letting the matter drop.

After all, he had more important matters to attend to. Sherlock turned back to the doorand turned the knob.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I have a much longer chapter next. Well, at least it's longer than this one. On paper, that is. I hope you enjoyed! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All right, this is the last chapter for this story, but the final story in this trilogy will be posted tomorrow. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Still, I do not own _Sherlock_.

Chapter 3

In a glance, Sherlock memorized the room. It wasn't very big, when compared to the sitting room, at least. The door entered into the living room. Mrs. Hudson's floral printed chair was not far from the door and the high, winged back faced the door way. There was a doorway off to the left side of the entrance, which lead to the rest of the flat. On the right side of the entrance, there was a desk. Sherlock saw that a relative had given it to her judging by the scratches. Next to the desk was a bookshelf with all the books neatly organized. The back wall had two windows that faced the back yard.

Sherlock paused for a minute, in the doorway, to make sure Mrs. Hudson was asleep, then made his way to the desk. He started to shuffle the many papers, messages, maill, ect. that may conceal a human skull. Then he searched the drawers, pulling one out, shuffled its contents, then closed it only enough so he could rifle through the drawer underneath. When the desk hadn't been forthcoming, Sherlock turned to the bookcase. He pulled the books out and stacked them, for once gently, on the corner of the desk, then on the floor. When he saw that it wasn't in the bookcase, Sherlock moved on.

After an hour- and- a- half, Sherlock stood in the middle of the living room and thought. He had searched everywhere, even twpped on the walls and floor for a hidden panel, but nothing reaveled his skull's hiding place.

Sherlock glanced around the room one more time to make sure he didn't miss any possible hiding place. He turned in a slow circle, his eyes not missing anything. When he glanced at the bookcase and desk, something caught his eye.

During the hour- and- a- half, Mrs. Hudson had shifted her position in the chiar. She had been leaning against the right arm, now she was leaning against the left with her legs partly curled around her.

Sherlock quietly, stepped to the chair and reached down between the cushion and the arm and withdrew Yorick. With a triumphant grin, and with the skull under one arm, Sherlock left the flat behind, as well as all the dishes, clothes, books, papers and anything else he might have pulled out, on any avaliable surface.

End (For now...)

A/N: Question: Is it normal for an author to have conversations with the characters? When I was writting this chapter, I was actually haveing an argumaent with Sherlock. I think I'm scared now. I hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
